A. Field of the Invention
This relates to trimming fingernails and toenails. This may be helpful with an individual who has limited strength. One embodiment is manual and the other is electric.
B. Prior Art
There are many other prior art references to nail clippers and electric nail clippers in general. An example is Martin, U.S. Pat. No. 6,865,812. Martin is a nail trimmer for a person to be able to comfortably trim toenails without having to assume an awkward position. This device is not electric; however, it is manual and is designed for people who cannot bend.
Another example that can be found in the art prior is Dunn Jr., U.S. Pat. No. 4,847,994. This is a remotely actuated toe-nail clipper. Again, it functions like Martin in that it is designed to trim toenails from a remote location and would assist those individuals who have difficulty bending or stooping.